IWF Sunday Night Heat (August 30, 1998)
The August 30, 1998 Edition of Heat is a Professional wrestling television show of the IWF, which took place at the Madison Square Garden in New York, New York, USA. It broadcast live as the lead-in show for SummerSlam. Recap joins the commentary team]]This pre-SummerSlam episode of Heat began with Shawn Michaels joining Jim Ross and Shane Matteson on commentary. Animal and Darren Drozdov were set to take on Too Much, but a visibly inebriated Hawk insisted on replacing Drozdov. Animal wrestled the entirety of the match, but when he signalled Hawk to go to the top rope for the Doomsday Device, Hawk bungled and hit Animal instead. Too Much got the upset win. During the match Edge is shown watching from the audience. Steve Austin is shown waiting in the backstage area with a sledgehammer. Shawn Michaels interviewed Sable inside the ring. Sable refuses to name her mystery partner for her SummerSlam match against Jacqueline & Marc Mero. She then danced with Michaels. Gangrel defeated Dustin Runnels with the Implant DDT in an even match. ]] Michael Cole met up with D-Generation X backstage. Triple K vows that nothing will be the same after tonight. Michael Cole interviewed Vince Matteson backstage about Steve Austin. Matteson stated that he can't let Austin injure Undertaker with a sledgehammer and ruin his main event. Jeff Jarrett & Southern Justice came to the ring for an interview but instead held down Howard Finkel and shaved his head to promote Jarrett's upcoming hair match with X-Pac. Jarrett tells X-Pac not to piss him off. Sgt. Slaughter, Pat Patterson & Gerald Brisco tried to take Austin's sledgehammer away, but he threatened them. They reported back to Vince Matteson who decided to take care of the problem himself. Bradshaw and Vader teamed up to take on the Disciples of Apocalypse, but it was clear fro the very start that they weren't on the same page. After a staredown to see who gets to start the match, things quickly devolved and they ended up brawling. Skull takes advantage of the dischord by rolling up Vader for the win. Bradshaw and Vader brawl after the match. pumps up the crowd]] Vince Matteson (with crew) confronted Steve Austin backstage. They were unable to talk him out of anyhing. Michael Hayes got in the ring and riled up the crowd. He then queued a promotional video for SummerSlam. The Rock and Mark Henry are shown arriving to the Garden. More promotional recap videos for SummerSlam feuds are shown. The Rock and the Nation entered the ring to deliver a promo, but D-Generation X jump them. The Rock managed to injure Triple K's knee. A hearse arrived and Austin attacked it with a sledgehammer and a forklift. Results ; ; *Too Much (Scott Taylor & Brian Christopher) defeated L.O.D. 2000 (Hawk & Animal) **Taylor defeated Animal after Hawk accidentally hit his partner. *Gangrel defeated Dustin Runnels **Gangrel defeated Runnels after the Implant DDT. *The Disciples Of Apocalypse (8-Ball & Skull) defeated Bradshaw & Vader **Skull defeated Vader with a roll-up Commentators *Jim Ross *Shane Matteson *Shawn Michaels Ring Announcers *Howard Finkel *Tony Chimel Image gallery vlcsnap-2010-11-20-19h04m05s167.png|Announcing Team vlcsnap-2010-11-20-19h09m11s170.png|Edge watches from the crowd vlcsnap-2010-11-20-19h09m53s84.png|Hawk was too inebriated to remember to remove his helmet vlcsnap-2010-11-20-19h24m50s99.png Vlcsnap-2010-11-20-19h35m45s24.png|Gangrel hits his finisher on Dustin Runnels vlcsnap-2010-11-20-19h42m45s96.png|Vince Matteson vlcsnap-2010-11-20-19h48m52s191.png vlcsnap-2010-11-20-19h50m16s252.png|Bradshaw and Vader in engage in a pre-match staredown vlcsnap-2010-11-21-10h53m19s104.png|link=The Nation External links